The Way They Used To Be
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Nothing was ever going to go back to the way they used to be now. Loliver. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is my first Loliver. Well, it's my first Hannah Montana anything actually. I'd love some sort of feedback if it's not a hassle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing you recognize from Hannah Montana. I also don't own the songs I'll mention. I'll put titles and artists at the bottom.

* * *

He turned over for the sixth time tonight. He was demanding his body to just relax and let him sleep, but for the third consecutive night it looked like sleep was impossible. His mind had been too preoccupied with her. He sighed angrily and tossed the sheet off himself. Unlike the other two nights he wasn't going to lay in bed and pretend he was about to pass out any minute. He just knew it wouldn't happen. What a wonderful way to spend his Saturday night, tossing and turning in bed.

He fiddled around in his room for awhile. He checked his email. He played a rousing game of catch with himself. He even went as far as to open a book before he gave up on his room. He grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, tossing it on over his tank top and slipped in to his sandals. Taking care to be as quiet as he could he crept passed his parent's door and down the stairs. He grinned halfheartedly as he successfully made it out the door with out making a sound. He had a lot of practice sneaking out at three in the morning.

He trudged his way down to the beach, straying only slightly outside her house, staring up at her window as if willing the light to turn on and her sleepy face to appear in the window. It's not like that'd happen. They had to go have that stupid fight. And at first that was fine really, they've fought before. But this was different. They argued dirty and feelings were hurt. He wished they could take it back, what they both said, what _he _said. He should have listened to Miley when she'd warned him to just walk away. But he was too much of an idiot for that. He thought he could fix everything, but he just ended up making it worse. And he never even found to what was wrong to begin with.

"_What's wrong?" he frowned, walking up to his two best friends at the far, secluded end of the beach, finding one in tears._

"_Don't worry about this right now Oliver, I've got it," Miley shook her head._

"_Of course I'm going to worry about it!" he glared at her. "She's crying!"_

"_Trust me Oliver. You're the last person she's going to want here right now."_

"_Nonsense," he scoffed. "A little lovin' from Smoken Oken and _all_ will be better."_

_Miley uttered some other form of warning, but Oliver promptly ignored it, moving closer to Lilly._

"_What's wrong Lils?" he asked gently._

"_Go away Oliver," she muttered, wiping the tears from her cheeks, only for them to be replaced with fresh ones._

"_Just tell me what happened," he sat besides her, putting an arm around her. _

"_Go away," she repeated, rolling her shoulders to remove his arm. Oliver frowned but didn't give up._

"_Come on Lils, if you can't tell me who can you tell?"_

"_Miley," she said automatically. She'd answer the question similarly before, but this time it just really struck a chord with him. He shot a quick glare to Miley – who was silently watching the exchange, waiting for disaster to strike – before crossing his arms and turning back to Lilly._

"_In case you forgot, you used to tell _me_ everything," he said bitterly. "_I_ used to be your best friend."_

"_Things change."_

_The answer was so simple, but the impact was harsh. When the hell did things change? Since kindergarten they'd told each other everything. And he still tells her it all while she runs off and tells Miley instead. What happened to the way they used to be?_

"_You know what?" he stood, turning and glaring down at her. "I've been your friend since long before Miley even came in to the picture! And I think it's ridiculous you put her before me!"_

_Lilly's tears stopped falling as she looked up to him. "Well maybe if you didn't act like an irrational moron I wouldn't need to go to her first!"_

_"I'm not being irrational," he snapped._

"_Still being a moron," she muttered with an eye roll._

"_Do you always have to put me down?"_

"_Well you make it so easy!" she screamed._

"_Or maybe you're just a bitch," he shouted back._

_A very long silence followed. They stood there, inches apart, glaring. He looked down at her and the look in her eyes told him he'd said the wrong thing. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it right now. He was too angry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miley, eyes bugged out and jaw slack. Yes, he had definitely said the wrong thing. He stood his ground though, waiting for her to respond._

"_If that's how you feel," she said curtly, "it was nice knowing you."_

_And then she'd grabbed Miley and stormed away. He didn't move for another three minutes at least. And when he did he went straight home. He ignored his mother's calls and stomped up to his room, locking the door behind him, and blasting his stereo as loud as it'd go. They hadn't talked since._

He definitely regretted what he'd said now. He was so stupid. When he finally reached the beach he took off his sandals, enjoying the feel of the sand squishing beneath his feet. There was silence around him; the only sound was the gentle waves crashing up on shore. The night was too calm. He suddenly wished he'd grabbed his headphones so he could have had some sort of noise. Of course he wouldn't have thought to bring them though. The only time he came to the beach at this hour was with Lilly. And he'd never need headphones with Lilly around. They could fill any silence.

He stood there for at least twenty minutes before he heard music faintly. He didn't know who the hell'd be out there this time of night. They'd never come across anyone out there before. He looked to his left, trying to see if he could make out any figures on the beach chairs in the moonlight. No luck. The music, though still faint, was louder. He turned to his right and jumped a bit. There she was. Standing next to him, staring out at the water just like he'd been doing moments before.

Her headphones were blasting in her ears and he tried to make out exactly what the song was. It took a few moments but when he did figure it out he just made a face and stared at her. Only Me When I'm with You? Was she listening to that on purpose? Did she think she was being funny? Cause he wasn't seeing the humor in it. That was what she'd dubbed "their song". That was exactly how their friendship was. As he listened to the lyrics he laughed to himself. Maybe it _used _to be their song. But now the one she hides nothing from is Miley. One part still held true at least; they did drive each other crazy half of the time. When the song ended he nudged her and sat down. She followed moments later with her headphones resting around her neck rather then in her ears – the music still playing for the both of them to hear.

"It's been a while," he said watching her face.

She nodded, not looking at him. She was silent for another song length before speaking.

"I need some tampons Oliver."

"Okay, gross!" he wrinkled his nose. "I did _not_ need to know that."

"But you wanted me to tell you everything."

"Some things you just shouldn't tell a guy."

"Oh, so now you agree some things I just have to tell Miley?"

He realized the trap he'd just fallen for and chose his words carefully. "Those sort of things yes."

"I thought so," she nodded with a small smirk.

"But you weren't crying because you needed a-a tampon," he stumbled over the end.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you better then that." Silence fell over them again. He wondered if she'd tell him what she had been crying about those few days ago. Is that what she was doing here? He didn't even know what she was doing out at this time. She spoke again as if reading his mind.

"I saw you going down the street," she told him. "I was down in the living room and I saw you just standing outside of my house a bit before you kept walking."

He nodded. "I wanted you to come outside with me. I thought you were sleeping though."

"Surprise," she grinned slightly. "I'm awake."

He chuckled and shook his head. It was funny how they could fight and not talk to each other for three days and then act like the fight didn't happen. They were instantly back to acting like things were still the way they used to be. A fond smile spread across his face as he heard a bit of the song playing this time.

"This is one of my favorite's of hers."

She laughed and scooted closer, allowing him to hear Miley's voice better. He wondered again if she played this on purpose. Maybe she'd made a playlist to torture him. They _were_ true friends. They _were _there until the end. And they were far from the end now. This was another of their songs. Miley, Lilly and him were true friends. And that just made him regret the fight even more.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "I kind of _am_ an irrational moron."

She laughed and shook her head. "Just a bit."

"You're not a bitch though. We both know that."

She shrugged. "I am pretty mean to you sometimes."

"You're just picking on me though."

"How do you know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because everybody loves Smoken Oken Lils," he joked. "You're no exception."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Oh yeah. I love you oh so much."

"I knew it," he grinned. He was surprised to find how much he liked hearing those words from her, but brushed the feelings aside. He still had to apologize.

"Lilly," he sighed, turning serious again. She followed his lead and put a straight face back on, watching him to see what he'd say. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she nodded.

"I just – it bugged the hell out of me that you would tell Miley why you were crying and not me. We're all supposed to be best friends. And I tell you a lot of things I'd never dream of telling Miley. I thought that was a mutual thing. I know she's a girl and you guys have your silly girl bonding things, but come on Lils. It's me. You can tell me anything."

"Some things are just embarrassing to tell you."

He rolled his eyes. She shouldn't be embarrassed by anything she said to him. Did she not realise how many times he'd made a fool out of himself in front of her? If anything it made him like her more when she embarrassed herself. It made her seem more natural then others girls. Plus, she was cute with pink cheeks.

"You can sit here and tell me you need a tampon with out being embarrassed, but you can't tell me why you're crying? Makes perfect sense."

"Glad you understand," she grinned cheekily at him.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" he pouted.

"I don't think you need to know."

"I want to though."

"It's about a boy Oliver. You don't need to know."

"If he made you cry I need to know!" Oliver said outraged. Whoever the jerk was that made her cry would regret it. Of course, he's not really very good with pain. And knowing Lilly's type Oliver might not be able to take him, but he'd always give his best effort for her.

"He didn't do anything to make me cry," she rolled her eyes.

"Then why were you?" he asked confused.

She sighed. "I _so_ don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Well you've already started it so you've got to finish it now," he said logically.

"Or I could go home," she suggested.

"No!" he said quickly, too quickly for his liking. "Don't go yet. I've missed you these past few days."

"Fine. I've missed you too."

"Who wouldn't miss me?" he joked to lighten the mood. He was pleased to see his attempt worked as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was just having a bad day and he didn't make it any better," she finally started to explain.

He frowned as he tried to understand. "Was he mean to you?"

"No," she shook her head quickly. "He's never really mean to me. He just is kind of oblivious."

He thought this guy must be quite an idiot. How could you ever not notice Lilly? He noticed her every time she entered the area. She always drew his eyes to her. He asked as much, baffled.

"How could someone be oblivious of you?"

"He just doesn't realize I like him," she shrugged. "And I guess that's a good thing."

"It's a good thing the guy you like doesn't know it?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Don't you want him to know? So you can date him?" That thought didn't sit well with Oliver, but he just ignored the stir in his stomach.

"Not if he doesn't like me."

"I'm really not understanding here," he sighed. "You like him, but he doesn't like you. So he can't know you like him?"

"This is another reason I go to Miley for these things," she muttered. She took a deep breath and began to explain again. "So there's a boy I like. You got that part right?"

"I'm not a complete idiot," he rolled his eyes.

"Just checking. I don't want him to know I like him because things'll be weird after that. He only likes me as a friend and I like the way our friendship works. If I tell him he'll be weirded out and things will just change."

"Okay," he said slowly. He was mentally racking his brain for any guy she was friends with, trying to figure out which one it could be. "So how do you know he doesn't like you? You're a great girl. Maybe he likes you too."

"He doesn't," she shook her head.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know," she said certainly.

"No offense Lils, but you don't have any idea what goes on in a guy's mind." He silently thanked that fact as he did not want her to know the confusing things that had been going through his head tonight.

"Well I can assume and I'm not about to tell him and mess things up between us."

"Well why don't you tell me who he is and I can try to find out if he likes you," he offered. "Maybe talk you up a bit."

"No," she answered immediately. Oliver wondered if she was refusing more to having to tell him or the idea of him talking her up, but didn't care either way. He just wanted to know.

"Why not? It'll help."

"I can't tell you who he is," she looked away.

"So should I just start talking you up to every guy you've ever talked to then?"

"Sure Ollie," she laughed. "Have fun with that."

"If you just cooperated this would be easier."

"I can't tell you," she repeated.

"You told Miley though didn't you?" he asked knowingly.

"I did."

"See! You tell her all this stuff you should tell me! I'm your best friend too!" He crossed his arms and pouted, hoping if he looked upset she'd cave and tell him.

"Why is it so important who it is anyway?"

That caught him off guard. He didn't really know why it was so important; it just was. He _needed_ to know who this guy was. Who was the oblivious idiot that made her cry? It was like a sin to make Lilly cry. She needed to be happy. He needed to get this guy to shape up his act. He realized she was waiting for an answer and mumbled out a lame excuse. "I just want to help."

"Maybe you can't help."

He didn't respond to that. Instead he grabbed her iPod to occupy him. He laughed lightly as he saw that she _had _made a playlist intent to torture him, or maybe she'd always had it. Either way, the songs were all ones that they once decided reminded them of their friendship. One caught his eye and he couldn't help but click on it.

"This one's my favorite," he grinned.

"Mine too," she nodded.

"I always thought you were the best. I guess I always will," he sang in his best southern accent.

"You're a dork."

"But you still love me."

"For some reason," she nodded.

"If I had only one friend left I'd want it to be you," he quoted very seriously from the song. He thought he saw her cheeks flush, but he couldn't be certain in the moonlight. He thought about the words he just said. They may not have been original, but they were so true. He loved Miley and all his other friends, but she was different. He really loved her. They grew up together. They were irrevocably a part of each other's lives. He wouldn't let anything ever take her away from him. She just meant too much. And he wanted her to be in his life forever. When he was old and wrinkly, he wanted her to still be his best friend.

"Hey Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you see us in fifty years?"

"Fifty years?" she asked incredulously. "Oliver, I don't even know where I see us in ten years, let alone fifty."

"Wrong answer," he shook his head.

"Well what about you? Where do you see us in fifty years?"

He grinned, he had been hoping she'd ask that. "Right like this."

"Wh-what?"

"Why is that so surprising Lils?" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Fifty years from now we're still going to be best friends. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"You were supposed to have the same answer."

"Sorry?"

"I don't know," he scoffed at her previous answer. "What kind of answer is that anyway? You don't know where we'll be? We'll always be together. Unless, of course, you don't want me around."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you," she said, tilting her head. Oliver faked offense at the uncertainty of her words and she giggled.

"You think Lilly? You _think_?" He shook his head, pulling his arm away from her shoulder and crossing his arms again. "You should _know_. It should be a positive statement that you _never_ want to get rid of me."

She just continued to giggle at him and he grinned down at her. He liked being able to make her laugh. More often then not it was an accident and he was making a fool of himself, but it was refreshing to have her laugh when he actually meant for her to.

"Alright," she finally said. "I'll definitely keep you forever."

"Better," he smirked.

They talked and joked around for another hour or so, until the very first rays of sun were in the sky. They were startled at how long they'd been out there. They could get so lost in conversation sometimes and having been making up three missed days of it was insane. Oliver stood and held out a hand to help her up.

"As much as I'd love to see the sun rise," he said, "I'm dead if I'm not home before someone wakes up."

"Ditto," she nodded, yawning.

"Tired?" he chuckled. She nodded.

"It's got to be at least half past five Oliver and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep."

"Let's go," he wrapped an arm around her. "We'll get you home and in bed."

She snuggled sleepily into his side as he led her off the beach and down their street. By the time they reached her house she was practically asleep and he was supporting most of her weight. Deciding to save her the hassle of making it on her own – and not wanting to let her go quite yet – he walked her up to the door.

"This is as far as my services go Lils," he said gently.

"Shh, I'm sleeping," she mumbled.

"You have to get inside Lilly."

"Bring me in?"

"Where's your key?" he sighed.

"It's unlocked."

He nodded – not that she would know – and opened the door quietly. After making sure her mom was no where to be seen he directed her inside. She stumbled over the doorway, almost falling, and he shook his head. He swiftly leaned down and picked her up in his arms. Her arms automatically went around his neck and they both smiled.

"Better," she mumbled. He laughed; she was cute when she was tired.

"To the couch or your room?"

"Room."

He brought her up the stairs, taking care to skip the squeaky step and pushed the door to her room open. He crossed the floor and laid her in her bed.

"Night Lils," he whispered near her ear. He went to stand and she tightened her grip around his neck, leaving him awkwardly leaning over her. He chuckled. "I've got to go Lilly."

"Just a few more minutes?"

"You're already practically asleep," he pointed out.

"Fine," she sighed, "but I was going to tell you who it was."

That perked his interest immediately and he found himself sitting next to her on her bed.

"Who then?"

"You have to answer a question first."

"Fine," he sighed. He was willing to answer anything if he could finally find out who this idiot she liked was.

"Why do you take such good care of me?" She sat up a bit, looking at him very seriously as she spoke.

"What?" He was very caught off guard. That's what she wanted to know?

"You're always looking out for me. Why?"

"You're my best friend Lilly, pretty much the most important person in my life. And nothing, especially not a stupid fight, is going to change that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he swore.

"Good," she mumbled, falling back on to her bed and shutting her eyes.

After a moment he asked. "So who do you like?"

She didn't answer for so long he thought she'd fallen asleep. He had just let out another sigh and was getting up from the bed when he heard her mumbled answer.

"You."

He froze and turned back to her slowly. Her eyes were still closed, but she now had a content smile on her face. He blinked, as if that would change what he'd just heard. She fell asleep before he could even work out how to respond to that. And he was thankful she did. He had a lot to go home and think about. He quietly left her house and made his way back to his, slipping in the door soundlessly and up to his room. He locked the door behind him and collapsed on to his bed.

Him. She liked him. She was crying over him. Was she just joking? No, he didn't think she'd joke about that. She must have meant it. But why would she cry over him? And how was he supposed to make him regret it? Well, he did regret it. He never wanted to be the reason she was crying. But what about being able to rough some guy up in her defense? Not that he could, so maybe that was to his benefit. Either way, what does he do now?

Did he like Lilly like that? He really did love her, but was he in love with her? Something inside him was leaning towards yes, but he wasn't going to decide this on an impulse. He needed to think it through. Besides, what if he was in love with her? Did they date? Would they want to risk that? What if it didn't work out? Would they be able to go back to the way they used to be if they broke up? There were just so many questions.

First he had to decide if he loved her or was in love with her. He never really gave it any thought before. She's just always been Lilly, his best girl. He told her everything and was completely comfortable around her. Did that mean his feelings were more then friendly though? He's always been protective of her when she liked a boy, but was that a brotherly or jealous wannabe-boyfriend type of protection? He compared how he felt when Miley liked a boy to when Lilly did and came to the conclusion that it was definitely more then brotherly with Lilly. That wasn't enough for him though. _Everything_ was more with Lilly then with Miley. He needed more to go by.

He thought back to their conversation tonight and all the thoughts and feelings he'd pushed a side. His stomach had flopped when she'd said she loved him. An uncomfortable knot appeared at the idea of her dating someone else. It had been so important for him to find out who the guy was. He needed to know, but was he really ever planning on helping her with him? Yes, he answered automatically. Because if she liked him and he returned it she'd be happy. And that was what he strived for, to make her happy. He wanted her in his life forever, fifty years from now he wanted them to be just as inseparable. A picture popped in his head of them, the slight wrinkles on their faces accentuated by their large grins as they sat on a porch swing. There was nothing to point either way, but he could just tell that they were the only ones in each other's lives. He didn't have another woman anywhere nor did she have a man. It was just the two of them. He smiled as he remembered walking her home and his reluctance to remove his arm from her shoulders. He liked having her close by and she fit perfectly tucked under his arm. She was the perfect height. He smiled as he put it all together and realised that yes he was in love with Lilly. It's funny how this one night could change it all, but now he'd never be able to look at her as _just _his best friend again. Now she was Lilly, his best friend that he loved, trusted and wanted more then anything.

So now what? He'd tell her of course, but did they date? There was so much more to figure out.

* * *

Oliver woke up to the sound of his mom pounding on the door.

"Oliver! Wake up!"

"Go away," he grumbled, rolling over and burying his head under his pillow. He had been up thinking all night and it wasn't until about seven when he finally passed out.

"Oliver!" she called using her man-voice this time. "Open this door!"

Oliver was up in an instant. She always did frighten him when she used that voice. He unlocked the door before stumbling back to his bed and collapsing again.

"Get out of bed," she said from the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You've got company."

"Tell them to come back later."

"I'll send her up here with you in bed looking a mess Oliver Oken. Don't doubt me."

"Her?" he perked up. "Is it Lilly?"

"Will that get you out of bed?"

"Yes, but is it her? Honestly?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"Just send her up. It's not like she hasn't been up here to wake me up before."

She nodded and picked up a few articles of dirty clothes before leaving his room and calling down the stairs. "He's up here Lilly! You can come on up!"

Lilly appeared where his mother had been and looked over to him uncertainly. He gestured for her to come in and she sat at the end of his bed.

"Morning sleepy head," she offered as greeting. He smiled at her.

"Morning," he mumbled with a long yawn, sitting up on his elbows. He was so tired. "What time is it even?"

"Ten."

Oliver groaned again and plopped on to his pillows. Three hours of sleep? This was not going to be a good day.

"What are you even doing up already, let alone waking me up?"

"My mom woke me up an hour ago," she explained. "And I decided if I had to be up and moving on such little sleep then so did you."

"Lilly," he whined. "I haven't slept in three nights and I was finally able to pass out!"

"You haven't slept in three nights?" she questioned surprised.

"Stupid fight kept me up," he grumbled.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I didn't get to sleep until seven so I'm very tired."

"Seven?" she asked. "Why didn't you just pass out after you dropped me off?"

"I had some things to think about," he said eyeing her, trying to convey that he was referring to her.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking over to a poster on his wall.

"Do you really like me Lils? Or were you tired and just speaking nonsense?"

"Nonsense, yeah, that's it!" she said excitedly.

He found himself frowning a bit. Did she really mean that or did she just cling on to the excuse he'd provided her in order to lie. She did say that she knew he didn't like her back and didn't want to tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, very. I always speak nonsense when I'm about to fall asleep."

There was something in the frantic way she was nodding her head that told him she was lying. She had meant it. She was just afraid to admit it. Luckily he knew just how to get it out of her.

"So if I called Miley right now and told her that last night you said you liked me she'd come out with one of her crazy 'say what' sayings in disbelief?"

"Pshh, yeah, of course," she said nervously. "What else would she say?"

"Oh I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe she'd sigh and say it was about time."

"No," she laughed. "Why would she say that?"

"Because I don't believe you right now."

"You think I like you?" she laughed again. "Ha, don't be silly Oliver we're just best friends."

He wondered if she really thought she'd be able to convince him that she hadn't meant it. He knew her better then anyone else. And he could most definitely tell when she was hiding the truth from someone, him especially. And that's exactly what she was doing right now. It looks like he'd have to take matters in to his own hands.

"That's a bummer," he yawned again.

"It is?"

"Well yeah," he nodded. "I thought you liked me."

"You _wanted_ me to like you?" she asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He was amused that she seemed to be so baffled by this. He thought she should have been able to realize he liked her by now. Why else would he tease her? It would be cruel to otherwise. She clearly needed to get some more sleep too.

"Because I like you," he said obviously.

"Oh," she blinked. "Well, I – wait a minute."

"Yes?" he grinned over at her.

"Are you just saying that so I'll admit to liking you?"

"Nope."

"You really like me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I like you? There are a lot of reasons. Why didn't I tell you before? I only just realised last night. Why am I telling you now? Because I want you to admit you like me too."

"I do," she nodded. "But I didn't think you did."

"Surprise," he grinned, yawning again. She yawned in response.

"So what now?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Now you come lay down and sleep," he said scooting over to make room for her beside him. "We can figure it all out later."

"I can't sleep here Oliver," she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can. I'm tired, you're tired and there's this nice warm spot right next to me with your name on it."

When she still looked uncertain he sleepily sat up and tugged on her arm. She slowly took her shoes off and lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling tensely.

"You act like we've never fallen asleep together," he laughed, looking over at her.

"We haven't in your bed."

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist, forcing her to turn on her side and face him. He wasn't sure why he did it – because he never would have with any other girl – but he reached up and brushed her bangs off her forehead before leaning in to leave a kiss in their place. She flushed and smiled at him.

"Now go to sleep," he mumbled his exhaustion returning. She nodded and closed her eyes, the smile not leaving her face. Oliver returned his arm to her waist and pulled her closer before closing his own eyes.

Yeah, he thought as he drifted back off to sleep. He was definitely going to date her. He'd make sure it lasted between them. Things would never be the way they used to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so, that was my first Loliver. I hope you liked it at least a bit. This was only _supposed_ to be about one-_fifth_ the size of this.

**Songs mentioned:  
**Only Me When I'm with You – Taylor Swift  
True Friend – Hannah Montana  
One Friend – Dan Seals


End file.
